


Prepared and Unprepared (#125 Research)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [19]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie likes to be prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared and Unprepared (#125 Research)

Charlie had done as much research as he could. Friends of friends of friends had slipped him classified documents bearing Ian's name.

He knew why Ian was missing toenails and knew the official stories behind a plethora of scars. He knew Ian's age, weight, height, allergies, cholesterol, knew where he had travelled, how many he'd killed.

Charlie looked down at Ian's face soft with sleep. The research hadn't prepared him for this. A fit body and exhausted mind. A sensualist starved for human touch. One of the nation's strong and fearless protectors who just wanted to rest and be protected.


End file.
